


A Dragon and a Wolf

by ALPHAwolf



Series: What Would Have Been, What Could Have Been [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Protective Stoic, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Dagur is back, and this time it's not Hiccup's dragon he's after. With the lives of his tribe and dragons in the balance, Hiccup succumbs to the Berserker chief’s whims, for the sake of others of course. Totally not because he was falling for Dagur or anything.





	1. Howling at the Moon

Aesthetic for this series- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/173091712525/aesthetic-for-the-dagcup-pairing-gay-vikings-are>

 

* * *

 

 

The distant sun rose over the peach horizon, cold clouds floating away from Berk, leaving the rare, clear day in its wake. A lone ship approached on the deep expanse of sea as the sun glinted over its bellowing sail, the Berserker crest bold against the matte material.

Hiccup sat on his roof watching the boat advance, Toothless behind him, the dragon far less enraptured by the sight. Impending doom, as the brunette liked to call it every time Dagur came to 'visit'. The man was like a feral boar, no matter what they did the pests always popped back up and caused havoc with their bloodlust. The average Berserker was just stupid and insane, but Dagur was worse. 'Deranged' was too kind a word.

This was their second attempt at a peace treaty, surprisingly requested by the Berserker chief himself. Surprising, because last Hiccup saw him he'd been in the hands of Alvin the Treacherous. Really he was shocked the man was still alive, though admittedly slightly relived. He wasn't comfortable with the thought of anyone being murdered because of him, not even Dagur. Also surprising, was that the other hadn't just proclaimed war on them as revenge for handing him over, but was instead trying to bring back the treaty he found so boring over two years ago.

Hiccup rubbed the smooth black scales of Toothless's neck as the dragon craned over him, looking at his two-legged friend's troubled expression with curiosity. The ship was almost at the dock, a crowd gathering by the coast. His father stood on the wooden pier with Gobber, awaiting their 'guest’s' arrival.

"Here they come bud, stay close." Hiccup stood and mounted the dragon, clicking his mechanical peg-leg into place as the reptile made for the air. Most other domestic dragons were inside their shelters or hidden away, not because they had to be, but because their Vikings were worried for their safety.

The pair flew above the village, circling the dock with no plan of landing below to greet the barbarian tribe’s chief. His father had already made it clear he was not to go anywhere near Dagur after everything, and he was all too happy to oblige. The twins were enough crazy for him to deal with in a day. They'd already managed to set a yak on fire that morning, before the sun had even risen.

Toothless perched on a nearby roof frame, Hiccup watching from his back as a large figure jumped from the ship to the pier. The brunette's eye's widened. Dagur had grown, and he'd done it well. Now he was almost as tall as all the other Vikings, though less bulky around the waist. His chest was almost as big as Hiccup's fathers, clothed in tight black and brown leather, a big grey animal fur around his shoulders. He'd lost all the baby-fat on his once rounded face, his clean-shaven chin now far more chiselled. His hazel-red hair was done in its usual thick braid, now reaching his shoulder blades. Besides his helmet he wore no other armour, only a sword sheathed by his side, replacing his usual axe. Probably to appear less aggressive, but he always had a feral look about him, which kind of defeated the purpose. The teen swallowed. He was... Oh gods! Nope, not going there!

He spotted Hiccup and a grin spread across his once neutral expression. Toothless growled, eyes slitting down at the man who chuckled in amusement. Uncomfortable with the direct gaze of those crazed emerald orbs the two took to the skies again, Dagur's eyes trained on every movement as they flew out of sight.

Hiccup watched suspiciously from behind Gothi's stilted house as the Berserker chief was greeted stoically and lead off to the Great Hall. The brunette frowned and pet Toothless's head, calming both his and the dragon's nerves.

"Let's go check on the others." With his command the Nightfury spread its wings, taking off towards the Academy.

 

§

 

The wooden door slammed shut behind Stoic as he returned home late that night. Hiccup's eyes shot wide at the impact, but he quickly returned to normal, seated by the fire eating a broth he had prepared. Toothless too had been startled by the chief's arrival, looking around in a panicked fashion until Hiccup pet his head soothingly, and he returned to curling up by the fireplace.

Stoic was muttering angrily, storming past his son to retrieve food, having not eaten since early morning.

"So I'm guessing Dagur's being difficult?" The brunette inquired and his father stilled. He Stoic the Vast, Gobber the Belch, and Dagur the Deranged had been the only three bartering in the Great Hall, supposedly to make things go faster (Gobber was just moral support really), yet from sunrise to sunset they had argued. At a point Hiccup could have sworn he heard his father thundering in the Great Hall from his point on Toothless's back up in the trees, watching the Berserker's make camp in a clearing away from the village.

"Dad?" His father still hadn't replied, hand gripping the ladle as he held his wooden bowel tight enough it might turn to splinters, yet his look was lost. The brunette furrowed his brows in concern.

"You’re not to leave the house till Dagur and his men are gone." Hiccup stared at him confused.

"But-"

"You’re to stay here with Toothless! Understood?" Stoic said firmly, finally looking at the smaller Viking. Hiccup nodded slowly, appetite gone as he look down at his half-full bowl.

"I'm going to bed." His father made a gruff sound of acknowledgement, looking at the bubbling pot as Hiccup left, Nightfury at his heels.

Once the boy was out of sight Stoic sighed, rubbed his face and sat, looking at his bowl with disinterest. All that played over in his mind was Dagur's demand, the deranged man sitting smugly in his chair as he watched him explode, refusing to back down or accept any other offering.

It was Hiccup or nothing.

 

§

 

Hiccup smiled, tugging Toothless to the open window by his saddle. Dawn had passed and Stoic had left to do his duties, now was the time to take his dragon for a fly. Up on the leather saddle and metal-foot in place the Nightfury pounced through the opening. They landed soundlessly and the two slinked away, manoeuvring through the forest till they were far enough that Hiccup changed tail-form, Toothless leaping up into the sky.

Air drowned Hiccups lungs till he felt suffocated as wind assaulted his face and tore through his hair, eyes watering. It was the best feeling as they gained altitude. His heart would begin to race and his blood would pump in his ears loudly as his stomach fluttered. The brunette laughed at the sensations, gripping the saddle tighter with a bright grin.

Freedom at last, not locked up in a little hut, but the entire world spread out before him. The sun warmed his face as Toothless set to a glide. They had all day to do as they pleased, Stoic would be far too busy to check if he was home or not. They could go to the alcove or the beach, watch the Berserker's, or just hang out at the Academy. Toothless decided what they would do first, catching sight of the dragon-nip field and diving towards it. The brunette cried out at the sudden stoop, wind rushing around his ears loudly. They landed less than gracefully, Hiccup having not had time to change tail-position in time. Toothless didn't seem to mind as they rolled onto the grass, purring happily and rubbing his back into the ground. Hiccup chuckled and sat up, watching fondly.

"Well, well, well~" The teen’s entire body tensed up, head snapping around to see Dagur approach from the surrounding trees. His hand gripped his belt, a prototype for a fire-sword at his fingertips as his heart rattled against his ribcage. The Berserker seemed to find his shock amusing, scoffing lightly and strolling closer in his usual, unfairly blasé fashion.

"Relax," The older drawled, "I'm not here for your dragon." Toothless continued to purr and roll about in the background, completely unaffected by Dagur's presence, he probably hadn't even noticed. "I have a far better prize in mind~" Hiccup fidgeted under his intense gaze as he spoke gently, teeth just that little bit sharper than a normal person's behind his upward curled lips.

"Well, um, sorry but no prizes here, sooo..." Dagur didn't seem to take the hint that he wanted him to leave, setting himself down on a nearby rock instead, his green eyes set on the smaller male. He still wore his blue face paint, three lines like an animal had raked its nails down the side of his face. Hiccup sighed.

"Shouldn't you be haggling my dad?" The brunette asked, playing with a blade of Dragon-nip and pointedly not looking at the other. He was doing enough staring for the both of them.

"Ah but it's only entertaining for so long, we're having a break." He announced with a smile.

"Any idea why he came home fuming last night?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, you know me," Dagur replied animatedly, hands moving as he spoke (usually he'd be twirling a knife or something). "I simply handled the meeting with my usual finesse. In no time he was yelling profanities." The hazel-haired man said with pride.

"Really?" Hiccup rose an eyebrow, the other breaking into a fit of deranged giggles.

"You should have heard what he called me before that other old guy shoved a mug of mead in his face!" He cracked up, lost in his crazed laughter as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Riight." The laughter died and Dagur tipped his head as he looked down towards him.

"What? Never heard your father swear, brother?" Hiccup almost cringed.

"Okay one, no. Two, stop calling me 'brother', it's weird,"

"Why?" The Berserker's head tilted to the side as he asked.

"Well, for a start, brothers don't try to kill one another, or use their sibling for target practice."

"They don't?" He looked genuinely shocked.

"No." Hiccup confirmed as Toothless rolled closer, bumping into the teen's leg as he flopped around. The teen smiled and pet his neck, the dragon's purr's intensifying. Dagur watched with interest, staring fixedly at the pair.

"He's so.... Placid." The Berserker finally said quietly, a look of wonder as he rested his chin on his hand. Hiccup looked at the other surprised, the others gaze trained on Toothless rather than him for once. "I envy him." The brunette’s eye's widened before his brow furrowed in confusion.

"For being calm?" Dagur's expression broke into a gentle smile, no less toothy than usual, but lacking it's once malicious, menace like quality.

"Something like that." He replied softly, looking almost longingly at the younger male with a small smile. Hiccup quickly brushed the look off. He was all too used to it from Dagur. He wore that same expression every time he had come over as a child, whether Hiccup be at the other end of the Hall or inside a cage Dagur had shoved him in. Sometimes he would sit there for hours watching him, captured with nowhere to go. The brunette shook the traumatic memories from his mind. They were no help to dwell on.

"So, why are you here?" He finally asked, still not meeting the other's gaze.

"For the peace treaty." Dagur answered simply, Hiccup rolling his eyes.

"Why are you really here?" The man smiled, eyes glimmering like an excited child.

"You'll see." The dragon rider thinned his gaze at him sceptically and the madman chuckled. "Don't worry, no Viking or dragon will die whilst I'm here. Well, besides me maybe, if your dad has his way." Hiccup scoffed.

"I'm overcome with reassurance." He drawled, causing Dagur to furrow his brows.

"I can't tell if you’re being sarcastic or not." This brunette tried to hide his laughter behind his hand at the innocent query. The sound seemed to knock Dagur from his stupor, shaking his head before looking back at Hiccup. "Anyway, a peace treaty will make you happy, won't it?"

"Well, yes." Hiccup agreed slowly, unsure where he was going with the comment.

"Good." The Berserker chief grinned, seeming happy with himself. Hiccup caught himself smiling at the look and coughed falsely into his fist.

"So-so, um, excuse my bluntness-"

"I'll sharpen you." Dagur promised happily.

"Riight, you seem less... Deranged, than I remember." The older Viking made a look of mock offense.

"How dare you! I'll have you know I'm as unhinged as a lost hinge." He stated matter-of-factly, posh as he could. The two let out quiet chuckles and Dagur watched the other titter, the sound sweeter than a running brook to his ears.

"You should come to Berserker island with me." Hiccup looked up at him, surprised and obviously less than keen. "We have the Midnight Howl in a week." He continued as the he brunette looked at him cautiously, encouraging him to elaborate. "We all get naked and dance around a fire in wolf skins." Dagur explained and the other chuckled.

"I imagine there's lots of howling?" The foreign tribe's chief nodded excitedly. "Sounds... Fun?" Hiccup said, unsure how he was supposed to respond.

"It is." Dagur assured him as Toothless rolled away from Hiccup, no longer in petting distance as he scratched his side against the grassy ground. The breeze gently whisked between the three, tossing Hiccup's hair and lifting the dragon-nip blade from his palm. It twirled in the air and floated off into the forest.

Dagur sighed exaggeratedly and rose from his place on the rock, drawing Hiccup's attention.

"I better go hunt." The brunette felt his spirits fall unexpectedly, the other catching his almost disappointed look and smiling kindly. "I'll catch you something." He promised with a wink, before walking off towards the trees. Hiccup found himself smiling as he watched him stride away.

"No dragon!" He yelled after the other lightly, the man laughing as he disappeared into the trees. Hiccup chuckled quietly, looking away from the woods with his lip between his teeth. His stomach flopped like it did when he was in the sky whilst Toothless rolled around in the grass, chuffing happily.

 

§

 

It was a week since Hiccup had spoken to Dagur last, the only civil conversation he could claim to have had with the maniac. Luckily his father hadn't noticed his absence that day, but had been in a foul mood again when he returned home. Dagur had left the next day for Berserk, the treaty still impending. Hiccup knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to soften Stoic up, drive him mad with the looming threat of war till he finally gave in and gave him what he wanted (whatever that was, Hiccup still hadn't been told). The mad part was certainly working, Stoic was higher strung than a Skrill. Hiccup had conveniently forgotten to mention to his father that Dagur would be too busy for war, preparing for the so called 'Midnight Howl’, a little revenge for trying to trap him in the house while the Berserkers were there.

Hiccup sat on his wood-frame bed, Toothless curled up on his rock slab by the window as the Viking looked out at the moon. It was a full moon this Mànadagur, the sphere in the sky brightly glowing, looking oddly bigger than usual. He could just imagine Dagur, clothed in only a wolf skin dancing around a bonfire, sweat glistening from the light. The thought made him smile, oddly enough. His musings were so vivid he could almost hear a distant howl. Even Toothless's ears seemed to quiver as he imagined it, the impressive form rearing his head and baying to the sky, a wolf-man silhouette against the roaring orange heat. It was both confronting and majestic, a true hunters profile.

Hiccup quickly grabbed his notebook and bark pen from his bedside table, opening to a fresh page and beginning to draw. Usually only sketches of dragons were drawn on these pages, mainly Toothless, but on the left page too held an image of Dagur. He was standing with a huge grin, blood painting his skin, a pole over his shoulders with two dead boars hanging from either ends. He'd drawn it because the image had been stuck in his head, mainly because he'd been so surprised. The Hooligan's didn't hunt boar, not for lack of trying, but because they were such dangerous creatures the Vikings usually ended up being the ones getting hunted.

After roasting the boar that had been left on his doorstep, Dagur sending him a wink without a word as he walked off with the other three, Hiccup had decided it was too meaty for him to put on his personal diet. His father certainly hadn't been happy to see it rotating over the fire, asking multitudes of questions. 'Who caught that?' 'Was it Dagur?' 'Did he talk to you?' 'Did you talk to him?' 'Did he hurt you?' Half an hour of reassurance later Stoic had been the one to eat most of the wild pig, looking quite content after.

The brunette smiled fondly at the memory, sketching Dagur's howling profile against the moon happily late into the night.


	2. Soul of a Dragon

The Great Hall was a war zone. People yelled and screamed, weapons were unsheathed, food was thrown. Hiccup had a feeling since the Berserker's stay crazy had gone up a few notches around Berk. The meeting had practically turned into a food fight.

"We must give in to Dagur's demands!" Nay-silent Sven bellowed as Spitelout shook his sword in the air.

"We will never give in to that madman's demands! We are Vikings!" He proclaimed from Stoic's right. Stoic sat, glowering at the world like a big bubbling volcano. Hiccup sat beside Gobber, the man to the chief's left, and Fishlegs sat beside Hiccup, Astrid beside the bulky blond. They had been the only three of the Academy allowed in to the meeting with the men of the village.

"Enough!" Stoic finally yelled from his seat. "This is a meeting not a funeral." He stated once they had all calmed down.

"Trader Johann is too afraid to exchange with us because of the Berserker's threats!" A burly Viking shouted, a chorus of agreement following.

"Dragon numbers are falling dramatically. I've pinpointed the deaths to the Berserker's sudden interest in poaching." Fishlegs said, sounding worried. The blond was right, dragons were disappearing left right and centre, and it hurt Hiccup to be doing nothing. Every time he went to fly off to Berserk and convince Dagur to stop his father would forbid him and threaten to ground him by taking Toothless's tail.

"If they attack we're doomed." Gobber said, sounding depressed as others nodded. Stoic only glared at him and the blond looked off to the side, trying to pretend he hadn't said anything.

"They ate us out of stock! It will be impossible to gather enough food in time for the winter!" Mulch said.

"They ate all the boars too!" Bucket yelled as an uproar began again.

"They're trying to force us to meet their demands!" Astrid pointed out, slamming her hand down on the table and quieting the room once again.

"Dagur must die." Spitelout stated darkly, turning to his brother-in-law. "Perhaps an assassination is in order?" Hiccup looked on horrified as his father seemed to consider the idea.

"Everyone, calm down. Let's think rationally about this." The brunette finally said.

"Dagur won’t." Gobber pointed out quietly.

"Dagur is not the same person he was-"

"You mean the person who shoved me in a cage and force-fed me fishguts?" Fishlegs asked, looking terrified. Astrid was looking at Hiccup like he'd grown a second head.

"Okay, well, he is, but he's a bit better now." Hiccup argued.

"He is a little more agreeable since his teenage phase passed." Gobber relented, earning a set of glares from Stoic and Snotlout's father. He looked away innocently again.

"Exactly, thank you Gobber." Hiccup said sounding relived at least one person was beginning to agree with him.

"Well why don't you just go marry him then?" Stoic growled lowly to his son. Everyone but Gobber looked at him in a kind of horrified confusion at the very suggestion. The man to his left coughed and looked away, whistling as if he knew nothing. The room fell into an awkward silence, everyone staring at Stoic for some sort of explanation. The fire-headed chief sighed at his son's lost expression, standing from his seat.

"Dagur has one demand for a peace treaty to be had, and one offerings in return for his requirement." Everyone looked excited, as if it was too good to be true, everyone but the three teens who looked sceptical, and Gobber, who appeared as though he wanted to be anywhere but there in that moment.

"The basics of the treaty are the same as was made with Oswald the Agreeable, and Dagur has promised to make it against tribe law to kill a dragon unless in self-defence." Hiccup and Fishlegs eyes lit up, both smiling at the news.

"In return... He wants, a bride..." The air became thick with silence, most eyes turning to a nervous looking Astrid. "He want's Hiccup."

"WHAT!?" Astrid and Fishlegs yelled at the same time as the hall broke into an uproar of arguments. Stoic sat back down silently as Hiccup stared at him in shock horror, eyes wide as shields as he began to feel nauseated.

 

§

 

The auburn-haired teen sat in his downstairs room, facing away from his drawing covered work desk out the window. Toothless was napping upstairs before their night patrol, while he'd decided to sit and think in private, looking at the sky. The full moon had passed, a slither now missing from the deity’s side. That mornings meeting still played over in his mind.

Why on earth would Dagur want to marry him?! Two men couldn't get married, it was unheard of! They couldn't have a child. How were they supposed to... Do It? Hiccup blushed at the thought. It was insane, but then he'd expect nothing less from Dagur. Perhaps, back when they were children, locking him up in a cage was the maniacs way of showing affection, like pulling a girl’s pigtails? He had pulled his hair on many occasions, but then he'd also put Fishlegs in a cage. His expression contorted in displeasure. He hoped Dagur hadn't had a crush on Fishlegs, the blond was nice and all but something about the thought was severely unpleasant. At least now the brainless staring made a lot more sense, and Gobber was right, Dagur was a lot better, so he wasn't too worried about being kidnapped and forced into it or anything.

Hiccup sighed. Dragon numbers were continuing to fall, and marrying Dagur was the only way to stop it. He didn't see why the other would want him, maybe it was just a fad? He would probably have Hiccup a day and then throw him aside like an old weapon.

The teen took a deep breath, watching the clouds slowly float in front of the stars. Dagur was too stubborn to make an alternate deal, so he just had to look at the bright side. Marrying Dagur would be an adventure, besides, he and Astrid were in a rut anyway. Toothless had a tendency of getting jealous of her, and if he had to choose between them, he'd chose his best friend. The blond didn't like that (his father had told him off for it too, but excuse you who was there for Hiccup no matter what, the dragon who saved his life or the Viking who pretended he was invisible till he amounted to something and kept physically injuring him?!). It wasn't like there was anyone else here for him anyway. Ruffnut was out of the question. Besides, Dagur was... interesting if nothing else, and attractive, as his drawings proved.

Gods he must have been losing it.

Hiccup turned his head and took his notebook off the desk, turning to the page bookmarked with a blade of dragon-nip. He smiled at the two pictures. Maybe he would be good for Dagur? The brunette bit his lip, the idea becoming oddly exciting. Was he allowed to feel excited? Or maybe it was just that half eaten spit up fish Toothless made him eat at lunch doing something to his innards.

There was a knock at the doorway frame and Hiccup jolted, smile disappearing as he quickly scuffled about, closing his sketchbook hurriedly and staring at the entrance with wide eyes. Stoic looked in before entering, bumping every close object on his way.

"Hey." His father said quietly, looking awkward as every time they tried to talk (honestly sometimes he was amazed the giant before him was even his blood). Hiccup forced a smile, clutching the book in his lap. Stoic coughed to clear his throat. "I- urr, just wanted to say, don't worry, we'll go to war before we give you over to him." He assured him with a gentle smile. Hiccup swallowed nervously, making his trademark nervous laugh.

"Urr, yeah... See, heeere's the thing dad... What if it's for the best?" Stoic's eyes widened in disbelief, certain he'd misheard.

"What?"

"Just listen, I-I know it's crazy, but it kind of makes sense."

"Sense?" His father repeated in a low growl, glaring down at Hiccup.

"I-I'm like insurance, you know, instead of a dowry, so they get the best out of the treaty. It could be a trap, I don't know, but I think maybe if it stops the poaching... It might be worth it." The Viking chief stared at him like he'd suggested they start eating dragons during winter.

"Are you out of your mind!" Hiccup flinched as his father yelled, the brunette quietly laughing humourlessly to break the tension.

"Well if I'm going to marry a deranged guy I have to be a certain level of insane." Hiccup the Unhinged, it had a nice ring to it. His father didn't find the idea so funny, face red as his hair.

"NO! AND IF I HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU ON THIS MATTER TOOTHLESS GOES!" Hiccup stared at him in shock.

"What!? But dad-!"

"I mean it Hiccup! And no patrol tonight!" He yelled down at the teen. Hiccup looked as though he was about to cry, glaring up at his father defiantly. Without another word he stood, clutching his book to his chest, and stormed passed his father out the doorway, running up the stairs to his room.

Stoic swallowed, throat dry and suddenly riddled with guilt. He looked around the room at his boys work to distract himself. Hiccup's sketches were spread all over the room, designs for inventions, weapons, saddles, and drawings of dragons everywhere. The man’s resolve strengthened. There was no way he'd lose his son, especially to that nut job.

 

§

 

Hiccup sighed. Another emergency meeting, another argument. He'd been allowed in on strict orders that he was to say nothing on the subject. Observation only. He almost felt guilty knowing he was about to commit mutiny, but to be fair it was a common occurrence.

"The Zippleback's are completely wiped out in the southern islands, and the Gronkles aren't far behind!" Fishlegs yelled in a panicked fashion, voice going up a few octaves in his nervous stupor.

"There's no trade!"

"And no food!"

"We need trade to survive! The Berserker's may trade food for weaponry!"

"We can't arm them! They'll wipe us out with our own swords!"

"We must give in to Dagur's request for a bride!"

"Never." Stoic interrupted firmly.

"Perhaps he will accept one of the women of the village instead of Hiccup?" Spitelout suggested.

"We could offer the boys too!" A series of nods and 'yeah's followed.

"It won't work, we already tried offering someone else. He wouldn't even take Astrid." Gobber commented.

"Hey!" She bit back, slightly offended.

Hiccup took a deep breath and found his strength, pushing himself up off his chair. He stood with his head held high and chest out, ignoring Stoic's warning look.

"I'll do it." The Great hall was shocked to silence as he spoke. "I'll marry Dagur." Gobber and Fishlegs’s jaws fell lax.

"No." The Hairy Hooligan chief stated firmly.

"It's the only way." Hiccup pleaded.

"Hiccup." Stoic growled in a low, warning tone. The brunette looked at him with a reassuring smile.

"It will be fine, dad. What's the worst that could happen?" The entire hall looked at him stupefied.

 

§

 

Hiccup smiled, wind filling his face and flowing through his auburn locks as they flew through the clouds. They had arrived above the Barbaric Archipelago, Berserk Island in sight. It took some time, but finally Stoic had agreed to give Hiccup over on a trial basis in exchange for supplies, which hopefully Dagur would agree to. He knew his father had no intension of actually letting them marry, but they needed the food so he had been persuaded. After all, a chief’s duty was to his people.

His father rode Skullcrusher, no doubt hoping to intimidate Dagur with the beast. He was treating it like a sacrifice, and the rest of the academy were acting no better. Except the twins, they didn't seem to have any idea what was going on. Even Snotlout appeared remorseful, surprisingly enough, and a little disgusted.

The small barbarian village was in sight as they lowered altitude, seeming abandoned from above, over twenty lonely armada ships stationed on the grey, rocky beach cove nearby. Everything was dead wood and sharp curled rocks, weathered into spikes by the gale winds and piercing rain. They circled like vultures in the grey sky over the dead land before Hiccup rolled his eyes and lead them in to ground just outside the desolate village.

"Uuuuur, is everyone dead?" Ruffnut wondered aloud from her head on the twin’s dragon.

"There!" Astrid proclaimed, pointing towards the village. An armoured man ran towards a nearby cave and quickly disappeared inside.

"Where’s he going?" Snotlout wondered aloud. Two other armoured warriors appeared from a hut and approached, pointing spears at them with fearless sneers.

“What’s your business here?”

"We're here to see your chief." Astrid said strongly, the bellowing voice of a warrior seeming to be swallowed up by the dead space. The two guards looked at each other and seemed to nod.

"A'righ." They lowered their weapons and stood, staring at them fixedly with their arms crossed. The Hooligans all looked at each other confused, no one making to move. Hiccup took the time of silence to survey the village.

It was so... lifeless. He had thought Berk was cold and dead, but how could anyone even live here? No wonder Berserkers were stone hearted, crazed and stubborn. You had to be mad to live in a place like this. He really wasn't looking forward to a week practically alone in this dead zone, the brunette suddenly very glad his father wasn't letting him marry Dagur.

Moments later the Berserker chief emerged from the darkness of the nearby cave. He caught sight of them and grinned, striding over with two more men at his heels. Both Hiccup and his father dismounted as the Berserker chief spread his arms in welcome.

"Stoic the Vast! To what do I owe the pleasure?" The redhead stopped before them and looked to the teen brunette. "Hello Hiccup." He greeted gently, making the boy blush. Snotlout looked as though he would gag.

"Dagur, we've come to agree to your terms."

"For a trail period!" Stoic interrupted his son quickly, "And in exchange for food supplies." The maniac wore a huge grin.

"Of course!"

"Hiccup will stay here a week, then we will be back, and it will be his decision whether to marry you or not." The burly man said with his arms folded tightly, glaring down at Dagur. Hiccup almost scoffed. Sure, his decision.

"Wait, Hiccup wants to marry Dagur?" Ruffnut shrugged in response to her brother’s query, only the Berserker chief taking note of the head dragon rider's blush and lack of argument.

The deranged chief signalled for one of the men and whispered in his ear, the group watching suspiciously. The warrior nodded, running off back into the cave.

"My men will fetch provisions, will you be staying long?" Dagur asked the alien clan’s chief with mock curiosity.

"They're just dropping me off." Hiccup said quickly, not wanting a war to start between the tribes. Stoic was already becoming irked by the other’s attitude. Dagur nodded in response as he ignored Stoic’s dangerous glare.

"And the uurr..." He gestured to Toothless, whom was also glaring at him.

"He's going back too." Toothless made a sound of disagreement, looking at Hiccup. "It will be fine bud, it's just for a week. Astrid will fly you every day." He promised as the Nightfury looked up at him with big pleading eye's.

"Is he talking to a dragon?" The guard behind Dagur asked his chief quietly, earning himself an elbow in the stomach.

Out from the cave one after the other five men emerged with big barrels.

"Wow, magical cave!" The twins said together with wonder.

"What is in that cave?" Snotlout asked, also sounding awestruck.

"Food stores." Dagur replied confidently as the men approached.

"Where is everyone?" Astrid questioned suspiciously from Stormfly's back, looking down at the Berserker chief.

"Hunting." He replied sharply, carrying an air of warning in his tone, encouraging the queries to stop.

The large barrels were checked by Stoic, one containing fruit, another dried meat, the next vegetables, flour, and nuts. Each were put in a fishing net for the dragons to carry.

"You have our thanks." Stoic said begrudgingly, having been hoping for a reason to break into a fight and hammer the other’s head.

Astrid mounted Toothless and one of the twins mounted Stormfly.

"Wait, how do you work this thing?" Tuffnut asked, looking around the blue dragon's head.

Hiccup nodded to Astrid in a silent goodbye, and she nodded back with a dangerously neutral expression, which made her look oddly murderous. Stoic did the same when he smiled to him. With a sigh the teen took Toothless's head in his hands, looking into the mournful dragon's eyes, feeling he was the only one who would truly miss him.

"I'll see you soon bud." The Nightfury rubbed his head into Hiccup's chest and the boy chuckled, hugging back tightly.

"Bye guys." Hiccup farewelled as happily as he could, all the others remaining uncomfortably stiff, except Fishlegs who looked ready to cry.

"Goodbye." Fishleg's lower lip quivered as he spoke.

"Bye." Ruffnut waved.

"See ya soon, little cousin." Snotlout promised, trying to mask it with a tease.

"Wait, is Hiccup going somewhere?" Tuff asked looking around. Hiccup smiled fondly, taking a few steps back to stand in line with Dagur, Stoic re-mounting Skullcrusher. The dragons took off with the food hanging from their talons, a series of howls following as the Berserkers began to bay, Dagur being the one to start.

The excitable chief laughed happily once they were done, dragons now disappeared into the low clouds, and turned to Hiccup, eyes twinkling.

"Ready for some fun?" The brunette had a terrible sense of impending doom at the others toothy grin.

 

Meanwhile Stoic lead the Dragon Academy students to the closest island to Berserk, landing on a coastal cliff.

"Um sir, why are we stopping?" Fishlegs asked.

"Tuffnut, come take Skullcrusher." The chief said as he quickly dismounted, Astrid doing the same.

"Ur, why?" The male twin asked.

"I'm staying behind with Stormfly to watch over Hiccup." The blond girl announced. "Skullcrusher will carry the extra barrel." Stoic mounted Toothless and Astrid Stormfly, Tuffnut looking at the impressive beast before him unsure before clumsily climbing on.

"Great idea!" Fishlegs said, looking happy.

"Why can't I do it!?" Snotlout asked, seeming offended.

"Because you’re an idiot and this is a serious matter." She answered shortly.

"But-"

"Dagur could kill Hiccup, or worse, rape him! What the hell are you going to do if that happens!?"

"Well-I-I, um-I-ur..." Snotlout stumbled and stuttered his words as everyone stared at her in shock.

"Exactly." She quickly took to the skies again, flying low and out of sight back to Berserk. Blond hair bellowing in the wind as Stormfly cut through the air like a knife they descended into the forest outside the village, the landscape made up of dead trees and rocks. Astrid snuck through the woods to the forests edge with Stormfly close behind, watching from a distance as Dagur lead Hiccup off towards the cave.

Hiccup tried not to panic as he was lead into the darkness, jumping when his hand was grabbed.

"Relax, just me." Dagur's voice soothed from the shadows as he dragged him along.

"Funnily enough that was my 'worst case' scenario." The Berserker laughed at Hiccup's words, taking a sharp turn suddenly and leading them down a narrow passage in the pitch black. Hiccup only knew it was narrow by the fact he could now touch the wall.

The teen squinted as he saw light ahead, each step bringing the two closer to the soft white. He could hear something... Laughter?

Dagur seemed to speed up, the teen trying not to trip on his own feet before he was suddenly bathed in light. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, the light dimming to a dull grey. The Berserker stood before him, still holding his hand tightly with a grin.

"Welcome to my village." Hiccup's eyes widened.

They were inside a round, closed cliff area bigger than his entire village. Thin layers of moss coated the grey stone surrounding them, of which houses had been carved in the rock. Wooden homes too stood in the grassy space, and a river ran though the village, water coming from a small waterfall and disappearing at the other side of the village through gaps in the rock. The cliff area above was lined with living trees, so they shaded and protected the area, casting green patterns everywhere whenever the sun managed to peak through the clouds. Only the centre of the village was uncovered and exposed, where a tall tree stood, kids swinging from its branches.

Children ran through houses giggling and brandishing wooden swords, as men and women stood together watching fondly or doing chores. There were even more children running around here than in his village, all covered in dirt and wrapped in furs with big toothy grins as they climbed up the cliff walls, only to fall and be caught by any passing adult, the children that had managed to make it to the top of the rock face laughing as they did.

The men were all warriors, big and terrifying, covered in scars and weapons, but the women were thin and willowy, skin pale and sun-deprived. They had more 'Ruffnut' like figures than Hiccup was used too, hair almost touching the floor in long braids. There was not one burly female in sight.

The teen stared in surprise around him. It was still grey and less dragon like than he was used to (besides the dragon bones that decorated homes) but it was so alive. A few people noticed his presence and their eyes immediately scanned him over, no doubt taking note of his shield and satchel, both bearing the Berk crest. The children smiled and waved while their mothers ushered them away from the foreigner, some smiling to Dagur and making a point of looking at their joined hands. Hiccup blushed and tried to slip his hand out of the other's grip, but he was only dragged off deeper into the village. People nodded and greeted Dagur in hushed tones as he passed, the men seeming more afraid then the women and children. The chief took no notice, besides smiling at a kid dragging an axe that bumped into his legs.

They stopped outside what appeared to be the largest wooden house, set up on a thick flat rock slab projecting from the cliff so it was higher than the rest. It was backed up against the rock-face, situated at a vantage point in the enclosed area, the only place you could see everything from. A huge dragon skull sat atop it, a species Hiccup couldn't recognize with long fangs and a jagged spine, which ran down the slanted roofs middle.

Dagur finally let his hand go and gestured for him to follow up the stairs carved from the rock up to the doorstep. If he'd had any doubt this wasn't the redheaded chief’s home it disappeared when the door was pushed open.

It was a simple two room house with a high ceiling and fireplace, the second room appearing to be carved into the cliff, unless the door just opened to a stone wall. On the mantle above the fireplace was a line of skulls, looking to be human. Hiccup made a face, hoping they were just decorative. It was rumoured that Berserker's drank from their enemy’s skulls.

Weapons lined the walls and piled up on the floor, many covered in blood. There were blood spots and a tattered animal skin rug on the floor, as well as a wooden table (also covered in weapons, these clean), and a few chairs. Some of the weapons appeared to be in the midst of being made, half-finished bows and quivers laying besides carving knives and wood shavings. Dragon skulls, ribs and spines decorated the walls and roof, framing the only door inside the house leading to the second room. The other’s bedroom no doubt.

"I'd have cleaned up if I'd known you were coming." Dagur said, casually kicking an axe to the side before lifting himself up the wall with a support beam. Hiccup watched, surprised and not sure exactly what to do as Dagur jumped up to the rafters and sat on the roof planks besides a hatch. He flung the skylight open, Hiccup watching the dust particles dance in the leaf-patterned stream of light. A thick fur was draped over the balk on the other side, a grey pelt large enough to be a wolfs.

Dagur turned around from the skylight and looked down at him, legs swinging as he leant his elbows on his knees, hands hanging free. The brunette hoped this wouldn't turn into one of the man's staring sessions as he set his shield and bag down against the table leg.

"Sorry for just turning up." He apologised, sitting awkwardly in one of the large chairs draped in animal skin.

"Any time." Dagur responded, smiling down at him. "So your father explained the treaty I'm guessing?"

"Uuum, y-yeah, basically." Hiccup explained, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. It was so desolate in here, and freezing, though the distant sound of talk and laughter was comforting.

"I'm surprised you agreed." He looked perplexed.

"What, hoping he'd force me?"

"Well, yes. That's how most Viking marriages work isn't it?" Dagur said standing on the rafter, focusing on the beam and balancing as he began to walk across to the other side of the house. It was apparent he still couldn't sit still for long. "You know, man meet's pretty woman, convinces woman's parents, fights off any other men and then drags the woman by the hair down the aisle." He explained simple, sitting again at the other side of the beam on the wolf-pelt, seeming confused by Hiccup's bewildered expression. "What?"

"Um, well, it's a little different on Berk. Marriages aren't... forced."

"No? Huh..." He looked off, seeming thoughtful as he rested his back against a beam. "No wonder there are barely any babies in your village." Dagur commented, still looking bewildered, as if the word 'consent' wasn't one that appeared in his vocabulary. Not wanting to get on that particular subject Hiccup coughed and changed topic.

"Soo, a hidden village huh?"

"It's safer. No one but Berserker's know our location." Dagur replied, still not looking at him.

"And one Berkian." The brunette corrected, the other turning to him with a smile.

"Not for long." Hiccup gulped and looked away, feeling his cheeks heat. Hopefully that was the other flirting and not a threat. "Usually all the men are in the barracks, but Sunnudagur is reserved for family. Only a few men stay out to keep a lookout." The chief explained.

"Who do you spend Sunnudagur with?" Hiccup questioned.

"No one. I have no siblings or close kin left. I usually just do my boring 'chief duties'. You know, helping around, sorting feuds, starting new ones, acknowledging newborns." Hiccup nodded as the other drawled. "Aaanywaaay! You'll be staying in there while your here." Dagur pointed to the door decorated in skeletons. "There's no dragon bones inside and all the weapons are clean."

"Oh, okay, where will you sleep?" Hiccup asked, hoping it wasn't too odd a question as he hugged himself for warmth. Really it was an entirely justifiable question and gods that breeze was freezing.

"Up here." Dagur tapped the fur he was sitting on and tilted his head as the other shivered.

"Cold?" Hiccup nodded and the other stood, walking back over and shutting the hatch. He then jumped off the balk, landing gracefully on the stone floor, moving over to the fireplace. "It's colder here than Berk. Less snow though, but you'll have to say goodbye to seeing the sun." Hiccup nodded slowly with a frown as the other crouched and struck flint together, instantly making sparks that lit the wood. Dagur turned and managed to smile in an oddly comfortingly way as warm light bathed the room.

"Not to worry, there's plenty of pelts in there." He gestured with his head and walked over to the table, removing his helmet and placing it on the top as he did. He picked up an old stained rag from the floor and one of the bloodied weapons. A v-shaped scar shone in the fire's light on his bicep as he sat, beginning to clean the axe. Hiccup looked at it curiously, thankful Dagur was too busy focusing on the weapon to note this. It looked as though it had been scratched in with a nail. Had Alvin done it?

"So, what happened after Alvin took you?" The brunette asked, trying to sound casual. It wasn't like he handed the other over to him or anything.

"Old Al?" Dagur chuckled darkly for a moment, caressing his weapon with a smile, as if recalling a fond memory. "Well, after two years in prison I got a little bored, managed to escape and came back here."

"Riiight." Hiccup looked at the fireplace, noting the oddly... Alvin shaped skull centred atop. "That's... Not Alvin's... Right?"

"Not if you don't want it to be." Dagur had a cheeky smile as the brunette swallowed. He'd kind of forgotten this would be a dangerous venture, as he often did, and the Berserker was staring at him again with those deep green eyes in a way that made him fidget in his seat.

"I thought of you all that time I was locked up in a cage." He mused aloud, sounding distant. "You kept me focused, kept me sane. That's why I have to have you." Hiccup swallowed.

"Um, yeaah, not sure about the sane part." He replied quietly, surprisingly coaxing a laugh from the other. It hushed to a happy hum as the other continued to clean the blade and stare.

"You've grown even more beautiful you know."

"Uuummm, I wouldn't exactly use the word beautiful- a-anyway- oh my gods you’re bleeding!" Dagur looked surprised as Hiccup suddenly stood. True enough he'd slit his palm open whilst cleaning the axe and hadn't noticed.

"Huh, whoops." Whilst he sat inspecting the wound curiously, finally acknowledging the dull sting, Hiccup rushed over to his side with his bag, grabbing out a clean piece of material for just such occurrences (injuries, not idiotic axe maniacs cutting themselves) and tearing it in half.

"U-um water?" Dagur gestured by the fireplace with his head and hiccup found a jug on the mantle. He quickly poured some onto one of the pieces of material and rushed back over. The Berserker yanked his hand back when Hiccup grabbed it, looking offended almost.

"Hold still!" The teen commanded, tugging it back by the wrist. "Mixing blood with dead peoples is bad for you."

"Who said they're dead?" Hiccup gave him a 'really?' look and the other relented, opening his hand with a childish pout so the other could clean it. The teen immediately set to work, gently brushing over the slit with the wet cloth till the other's hand was bloodless, before wrapping it with the other piece of cloth tightly. Dagur didn't complain, watching him with interest as always.

"See, good wife." He said, wearing a happy and innocent smile.

"Bad husband." The other responded lightly, flicking Dagur's noise. Had he seriously just said that? Hiccup wondered to himself as he turned away from the other, almost whacking himself in the head as he packed up his things and put the bloodied rag in the fire.

The redhead pouted and wrinkled his nose before he realized what the other had said and broke into a big grin. Hiccup refused to look at the other’s triumphant expression, going to sit in front of the fire. At least he could pass his pink cheeks off as overheating then.

He felt ridiculous. Here he was sitting and playing housewife for a self-destructive madman, meanwhile dragons were being killed and skinned by hunting Berserkers for sport! Now he finally had the chance to confront the other it had slipped straight from his mind.

"Hey, um... It would be great if you could stop poaching dragons." He said casually over his shoulder, listening as the other hummed thoughtfully.

"Stop? You read the treaty yes?" He asked, sounding playful.

"Well, I know what it says basically."

"So you know what you have to do to stop it?" Hiccup went quiet, speaking softly when he did.

"Yes." Dagur frowned in a worried fashion, unseen by the other who had his back to him.

"We'll stop while you’re here at least. I'm not going to go letting your favourite animal be killed in front you, am I? That's not much of an incentive to get you to stay." He promised, that same energetic air about his speech. The brunette looked over his shoulder at the other who was cleaning his axe again (some people just didn't learn) and smiled fondly.

"Thank you." Dagur's eyes widened slightly and his smile fell, blushing gently at the other’s expression. He coughed and nodded, focusing solely on the axe.

The door suddenly swung open, an armoured man standing in the doorway.

"WHAT!" Dagur yelled, clutching the axe by the handle with a crazed and infuriated expression at the man as Hiccup flinched.

"I-it's the Jorrsons and the Baulkus's, they're fighting again." The red-head groaned exaggeratedly and grabbed his helmet.

"You want to watch a death match or stay here?" He asked, turning to Hiccup.

"Um, I'll stay thanks.” The other responded.

"I'll bring food back with me once I finish with those two." Dagur promised as he walked over to the door. Hiccup's eyes flung wide as there was a loud screech from outside. "I'M COMING! Gods, women!" The Berserker chief complained, shutting the door behind him. Hiccup's eyes stayed wide. No wonder Dagur didn't want to marry one of his clan’s women.

Unknown to either, Astrid sat glaring through a small hole in the planks of Dagur's homes wall as Hiccup sighed and lay on the tattered rug by the fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points for people who already knew Viking funerals are celebrated with a big fight, and he Viking days of the week from Monday to Sunday are: Manadagur, Tysdagur, Odinsdagur, Thorsdagur, Frijadagur, Laugardagur, and Sunnudagur :)


	3. Heart of a Wolf

Hiccup's eyes shot open as a high-pitched scream sounded. Yelling continued to ensue as he quickly worked his way out of the many layers of furs he had slept with on the stone floor in Dagur's room.

The brunette quickly grabbed the brown pelt overcoat Dagur had given him, shoving his head through the hole and finding his feet before he stumbled out the bedroom towards the front door.

There was a deafening roar, urging the teen to move faster. A Thunderdrum was in the village. He threw the door open, instantly seeing the scaly indigo beast. Dagur stood before it, roaring back with his favourite axe in hand.

Hiccup ran as fast as he could as the monster roared again, women close by screaming and shielding their children's ears as Dagur rolled out of the line of sound. A small boy with a wooden sword yelled and charged the reptile, Hiccup grabbing the child and yanking him out the way behind a house. The dragon bellowed loudly, most of the villagers now hidden away inside the homes in the cliff-face for protection. As it was Thorrsday all the men were in the barracks, only just now making their way back in by the cave passage, one at a time due to the narrowness.

A woman ran over to Hiccup with tears streaming down her face, taking her child from him and holding him tightly as wooden houses were sent to splinters by the beast’s roar. The Viking warriors surrounded the panicked dragon, weapons jeering at it to distract the reptile as Dagur went to deal the killing blow.

"STOP!" Hiccup cried, running out and pushing passed the ring of men. The dragon turned to him, growling warningly.

"Get back Hiccup! It's wild not one of your pets!" Dagur yelled at him as he stopped right in front of the dragon.

The beast stared at the teen, both looking deep into each other’s eyes as Hiccup slowly made his way closer, crouching down so he was level with the reptile. The Thunderdrum's breathing calmed, but his eyes flickered around to the armed men and he hissed.

"Drop your weapons." All the men looked at each other unsure of Hiccup's demand till Dagur did as he was asked, all following his example and gently placing their munition on the ground. Everyone watched with bated breath as Hiccup got on his knees right in front of the dragon's head, putting his hand out for it to nudge. It hesitated before leaning forward, eyes falling shut as it let out a low chuff.

There was a series of gasps, the creature softly blowing in his face affectionately before spreading its wings and flying off, gone through the trees up into the sky. Hiccup watched longingly, missing Toothless as he did every day, missing the freedom of flying. If he could he'd fly off himself, feel the limitlessness of being a dragon. The brunette sighed at the impossible thought.

Hiccup made a surprised sound as the child he had saved suddenly tackled him, the boy running over and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Thank you." Hiccup chuckled and smiled, the boy running off back to his parents, giggling and telling them how brave a warrior he's been till his mother hit him in the back of the head and began to screech.

The brunette looked to Dagur, the man still looking at him in wonder, small smiles on both their faces.

"What?" Hiccup asked as the other approached, everyone returning to their early morning duties, some men staying behind to help salvage parts of homes to rebuild.

"Nothing." Dagur replied, wearing a big grin as he offered the other a hand. Hiccup took it, suddenly getting yanked up and dragged away towards the secret cave opening.

"Umm, where are we going?" From his few days here he'd already learnt Dagur was one to easily succumb to his whims, often doing whatever he fancied and making a fuss when he was asked to do something else. He still did it, surprisingly, begrudgingly as possible.

"You'll see." The young chief responded.

"Aren't you going to stay and help?"

"Nope." Hiccup rolled his eyes. It was a wonder anything got done around here without a proper functioning chief.

From the shadows Astrid silently followed the two as they disappeared into the black of the cave exit, a scowl on her face. Had Hiccup actually been smiling at Dagur?

Hiccup clutched the others hand a little tighter as he was led through the cave. He was yet to leave the hidden village since arriving. It wasn't like he wasn't allowed to, he'd already been told he was free to go wherever he chose, whenever he wanted, but he'd been happy just exploring the cove and helping around the village. He'd met some of the women and played with the children, enjoying conversing and helping them with their chores or babysitting. Unfortunately they all called him 'Dagur's meat', which made him a little uncomfortable. They refused to call him 'Hiccup' on the technicality that he never actually hiccupped, and they'd just looked upset when he tried explaining it was his tribe’s way of labelling him as a runt. There weren't any other boy's in the village his age, (Dagur probably killed them all in fights over the years) and he'd been informed after trying that none of the men were allowed to talk to him whilst he and Dagur were 'courting', so the women were his only option.

Finally back in the 'light' of Berserk Dagur gave his eyes no time to adjust before tugging him onwards through the barracks. The huts were once again filled with men, the sound of the blacksmith hammering away and men bellowing with laughter. War cries came from the killing ring', which was used for training and death matches. Whenever Dagur fought in the ring he always won, coming home covered from head to toe in blood. Hiccup had fainted when he first saw, the other promising to bathe thereafter before coming home, once the brunette had stopped hyperventilating after he managed to wake him.

The redhead led him by the hand towards the forest. They entered the dead trees, pace slowing slightly as the madman took him gods knew where. The others hand was warm and big compared to his own, as well as being covered in pale textured scars. He had found he liked the man’s company, as crazy as it was. He was unpredictable, surprising and exciting the teen at every turn. Throughout the day he would go back and forth from the barracks and village, spending time with Hiccup as often as he could. They'd spend every meal together and the afternoons, just talking and eating whatever Dagur had brought for him. Sometimes the other would bring him a small gift, like a rabbit or flower. He found it endearing. No one had treated him like this before. It was nice being the 'woman' and having someone fawn over him like Dagur did. The Berserker even found his Stoic impressions hilarious.

The deeper they went into the forest the more alive it became, trees baring green and berries on bushes, leaves rustling from passing hares and birds every now and then. Without the number of dragons as was found on Berk so many other animals were able to thrive.

Dagur stopped suddenly and sniffed the air.

"Dagur?" Hiccup questioned quietly, the other turning to him with a finger to his lips. Following the redhead's lead they crept silently through bushes and trees till Dagur finally came to a stop, signalling for the other to the same. Crouching they crawled over behind a line of bushes, the chief looking through and smiling. Hiccup looked at him questioningly and the man gently pulled him over. Silently the brunette looked through the bushes where Dagur had.

A wolf lay in the small clearing on its side, five pups running around her and nudging their mother playfully. As they were facing the wind the wolf wouldn’t catch their scent, so long as the breeze didn't change directions.

Hiccup watched wonder-struck. He'd never seen a wolf or pups before. They were beautiful and adorable, chewing each other’s ears and chasing their tails.

The mother stood, walking off towards the trees. She ushered back the pups that tried to follow, seeming to leave them with strict orders to stay before she ran off. The brunette looked at the lone pups in confusion, turning to Dagur.

"She's gone to hunt." The man whispered, Hiccup letting out a relived sigh. Dagur stood and tugged him up with him, the Berkian confused as Dagur walked straight through the bushes into the clearing. The pups were too busy playing to note their presence.

"Come on, we didn't just come to look." The Viking announced, going and crouching down by the pups. The baby animals were fearless, being too young to have met another animal yet, and sniffed him with curiosity. Hiccup sat too, watching with wonder as the redhead picked one of the pups up, placing it in the adolescent’s lap. The teen gasped, the little bundle of fur licking his finger before trying to nibble it with his tiny teeth as the boy giggled. Dagur played with the other four as he pet the one in his lap, watching fondly. One of the pups in particular Hiccup found most amusing. It was the largest and roughest of the litter, often egging on its siblings and trying to start scuffles, only to end up chasing its own tail till it fell over with dizziness. It reminded him of Dagur, oddly enough.

"We better go before mamma comes back." Dagur said with a sigh, petting one of the now tired pups behind the ear. Hiccup nodded and lifted the wolf now sleeping on his lap over by the others who had made a huddle. He smiled as one of the puppies yawned before Dagur helped him to his feet, the pair sneaking away as silently as they came.

He followed behind the other quietly, the brunette confused to find they were walking uphill, away from the village.

"Dagur, where are we going?" Hiccup asked quietly, unsure if he should still be whispering or not.

"The cliffs." The other replied un-specifically.

"And why?"

"Why not?" He had plenty of answers to that, 'because you need to go be a chief', 'because you shouldn't just abandon your village', 'because it's almost lunch time', but he had a feeling the other wouldn't listen to any of those arguments. Hiccup sighed and continued to follow after the other without complaint, knowing they were close to the forests edge by the dead trees.

The rocks became sharper and the air greyer as they made their way up the cliffs by pathways in the rock-face, Dagur completely unfazed by the perilous drop they walked by whilst Hiccup always kept one hand on the rocks for support.

Finally they reached the top, the area surprisingly grassy, and covered in goats. The dragon rider looked at the animals confused, seeing a herder in the distance. The tall woman waved to them as Dagur acknowledged her with a nod, before sitting on the cliffs edge. He took off his helmet, setting it beside him, and motioned for Hiccup to sit by him. The teen cautiously followed his example, dangling his legs over the side with him. Anyone would call him mad for sitting beside Dagur the Deranged on the edge of anything. He tended to enjoy pushing people off high places. For a person with no rush to ride a dragon, Dagur certainly seemed to like being up in the air, if his habit of sleeping in the roof, climbing up trees and poles was anything to go by. Despite the lacking view, only an endless expanse of grey clouds and torrid sea, he was quite happy just sitting there watching the horizon, a small smile on his face. He was at peace goofing off and avoiding responsibility, that was for sure. He probably wanted to marry Hiccup just for the day after, traditionally spent doing absolutely nothing. Well... Not nothing. The brunette coughed and quickly changed his train of thought.

"That was fun... With the wolf pups. Thanks." Dagur smiled, still looking off.

"Anytime." A white goat trotted over, sniffing Hiccup before attempting to eat his hair. He pushed it away and cringed as he wiped the animal’s saliva from his hair.

"So, you guys herd goats." Hiccup commented, baiting for a conversation whilst rubbing his hand clean on the grass.

"Yep. And sheep, and pigs. The cliffs are the only place with enough growing for them to eat besides the village. Dragons and wolfs can be a bit of a problem though, so we always have one in a herd resigned to sacrifice to them in case of an attack." Hiccup nodded, that was actually a pretty good idea, perhaps Dagur's father had come up with it?

"I was wondering... What happened to your dad? I mean, to us he just kind of disappeared." Hiccup inquired, hoping to Odin that one of the skulls that had been on the mantelpiece (which had thankfully disappeared by the time he woke up his first morning on Berserk) wasn't Oswald's.

"He died bravely in battle against a rivalling band of southern Vikings." The other proclaimed proudly.

"Really?" Hiccup looked at the other surprised.

"Yep." The brunette felt slightly guilty for his assumption.

"You made it sound like you killed him." Dagur astonished him with a laugh, shaking his head.

"I'm not that bad." He said, looking at the other’s pale green eyes, so much like his Nightfury's in colour.

"Not anymore." Hiccup agreed, smiling gently. Dagur did that staring thing again, though this time he looked as though he was thinking. Hiccup furrowed his brows, silently questioning the other.

"Hey," Dagur turned his body to face him, crossing his legs on the grass.

"Yeah?" Hiccup held his hands together in his lap, watching the other expectantly as he shuffled closer to the younger looking almost... Shy. That was new, for Dagur at least.

"Will you marry me?" His eyes were big and begging, cheeks slightly tinted as he asked with every ounce of earnest he had. The teen looked at him shocked.

"I already said I agree to the treaty."

"No, I'm asking for myself, no treaty or dragging down the aisle." Dagur explained, Hiccup's heart thumping wildly as he spoke and took one of his hands in his own. "Will you marry me?" The dragon rider's face heated as his stomach flopped. Would he? It was so much more real now, no meetings or paper or arguments or ex-girlfriend and father glaring at him. Just him and Dagur sitting together as the sun peaked through the clouds and sent beams of light onto the shimmering blue waves.

Hiccup bit his lip. What the daughter of Loki, he was already the first Viking to ride a dragon, create a world were Vikings and dragons could live in peace, why not be the first to marry a man?

"Okay." He whispered with a small smile, Dagur's nervous expression breaking into a huge grin. Hiccup giggled as his heart fluttered, the other bringing a hand to the back of his nape and pressing their foreheads together with fallen shut eyes. They rubbed noses affectionately, smiling widely as they nuzzled, Hiccups fingers intertwining with Dagur's free hand.

From hidden behind rocks Astrid looked on with horror, turning and running as fast as she could. The blond ran through the cliffs to the cave shed hidden Stormfly away in. The dragon immediately rose and cocked its head at Astrid's arrival, confused by her girl’s laboured breath and distraught expression. Without a word the Viking mounted the beast and spurred her off, forcing the dragon to fly off as fast as she could into the clouds. The wind ripped past them, tearing the water from Astrid's eyes away as she struggled to blink it away, jaw set tightly. It was a blur from that dead archipelago to her home island, still wiping tears away as the great statue guardians of Berk came into sight. Their mouths were already being lit as the sun set early in the cold climate.

They landed in the middle of the village, Astrid running towards the Great Hall the second her feet hit the ground. She threw the doors open, Stoic and Spitelout looking at her in shock from their place at the otherwise empty table.

"Astrid! It's only been four days-!" Stoic yelled, standing from his seat.

"He agreed!" She said breathlessly. "Hiccup agreed."

"What?"

"Dagur asked him to marry him and he said yes." Stoic turned red as if he were a Monstrous Nightmare about to set itself alight.

"WHAT!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear this is an AU where Dagur escaped two years after being imprisoned by Alvin, instead of three, so he didn't start planning his revenge yet just became more obsessed with Hiccup.


	4. How the Wolf ate the Dragon (and the Dragon Enjoyed it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT BE HERE! you have been warned ;D

It was Friggsdagur. Two days before his father returned to take him home, or at least that had been the plan, but plans change, as one of the women currently fussing over him had said, currently filling his hair with tiny white blossoms.

Ten mothers were crowded around him with their daughters, fitting a white robe to his thin form and draping him in a wolf skin white as snow. The eldest married women were braiding the backs of his hair, braids he was told he could never remove. Others were covering him in small clear jewels on delicate silver chains. He wore cuffs, bracelets, an anklet, a toe-ring, a necklace and earrings, now that his ears had been pierced a few hours ago. Even his mechanical leg had been wrapped in a veil, and his other foot left bare.

He was getting married. He still couldn't quite believe it, and he wasn't sure he ever would. It was insane and dreamlike, as if thrown together by his subconscious, possibly fuelled by mead. Only days of truly knowing Dagur and now he was marrying him! Sure it was a lot more than most got, but it was still throwing him through a loop. Like jumping off a cliff, unsure if your dragon was going to catch you.

Hiccup took a deep breath as the women around him chattered away excitedly, the younger girls giggling and playing with cut-offs of his robes which had to be taken in. He was terrified, but in a good way, not like having your face roared in by a dragon, but like the exhilaration of falling. The brunette bit his lip, trying not to get too excited. Everyone in the hut could probably hear his heart thumping wildly.

After Dagur proposed he had literally carried Hiccup all the way back to the village in his arms with a victorious grin. Everyone who saw (including the women and children) began howling wildly. After everyone had calmed down (except Dagur who was still hyperactive as a child, per the norm) they'd been invited to dinner by Dagur's second-in-command's wife. There they manage to talk about plans, the redhead refusing to wait a whole 'nother week, and Hiccup wanting to get the ordeal over with before his father came and proclaimed war. So, the next day it was.

Everything had passed so fast, he didn't even remember falling asleep that night before he was woken up by women invading his (well Dagur's) room, that Friggsdagur morning. He hadn't even had a chance to see his husband-to-be yet, and it was already the afternoon! His day had been filled with being scrubbed within an inch of his life, plucked and shaven hairless in every area of his body (it felt oddly nice, the smoothness of his skin, a feeling he was happy to get used to as it was Berserker tradition for both men and women to be clean shaven, unlike the Hairy Hooligans). He'd been bathed in milk and spices by the older women, any old braids he had untied, and blue paint to match Dagur's put on his face, shivering wildly as he had been wrapped up in the robes he now wore. The attention was suffocating (making him antsy as he hadn't been allowed to eat all day), but finally they all took a step back, staring in wonder at their magnificent work.

A little girl struggled to carry his shield over to him, Hiccup crouching and thanking her as he took it and stood again. He made another deep breath, tightly clutching it close to him.

"I'm ready." The elders nodded and the front door was opened. Laughter and merriment filled the air, turning to cheers and howls as he was led out towards the centre tree. They didn't have a Great Hall, everything important was done around the tree. All the broken-down houses from the Thunderdrum's attack had been cleared away, leaving a big space which had been filled with tables and stools for the wedding feast.

Dagur stood at the tree, the eldest elder of the village beside him (as the chief was the one getting married he couldn't exactly perform the ceremony). The chief was smiling at him, dressed in his full armour. The metal had been cleaned, shining even in Berserks low light. It would be about sunset now, if the clouds weren't obscuring the view. One day he'd take the other with him past the clouds and show him the sun on dragon back. The idea made him smile wildly back at the other who was grinning ear to ear.

Finally together they stood facing one another, Hiccup hugging his shield nervously with a blush whilst Dagur had his axe strapped to his back.

The elder, an old man who probably couldn't even see that he was marrying two men he was so ancient, took a deep breath as the congress silenced.

"We hereby witness the joining of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock: child of Stoic the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, and Dagur the Deranged: Cracker of Skulls, Slayer of Beasts, The Great and Fearsome, His Derangedness, chief of the Berserkers, son of Oswald the Agreeable his predecessor, in marriage before Frigga, goddess of goddesses, and Odin, god of gods." The old man nodded and a goat, pig, and boar were brought forward. The man took out a jagged knife and in turn sacrificed each, spilling their blood to bathe the floor and cover the couple’s bare feet.

"A goat for Thórr, a sow for Freyja, and a boar for Freyr." The old man said as he slit their throats with expert precision, Hiccup fighting not to gag at the sight and sensation of blood on his foot. He was suddenly glad he only had one to feel with.

Dagur removed his axe and offered it up to Hiccup, the teen doing the same with his shield. They traded weapons and the old man held two rings out, both now covered in blood. Still Hiccup could make out the well-crafted design of two silver serpent like dragons, with long wings flat against their backs, tail reaching their mouths. The man nodded to him slowly and he took the larger, placing it on the axes hilt and offering it up to Dagur. Dagur took the ring and put it on, before taking the other and placing it on the shield's centre. Hiccup then took it with shaky hands and slid it on his finger slowly. He let out a breath he didn't know he held, Dagur putting the shield on the ground between them, and Hiccup resting the axe on top. The elder then nodded to Dagur, and the redhead took his hands in his, inhaling before he said his vows.

"Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One. I give ye my Spirit, ’til our Life shall be Done." The elder then nodded to Hiccup, the brunette trying not to let his voice shake.

"My Love, ye are the only One with whom I can share all that I am. I will Honour and Support ye, and cherish every Day we have together, through Good and Bad, until the end of my Days. I shall be a sword for ye, as ye are for me, for this is a marriage of equals. This is my vow." He blushed brightly, clutching the others hands tightly to stay grounded as Dagur grinned. He hadn't even noticed the cheering and howling start. Hiccup smiled and laughed with his now husband, throwing his head back and baying as the other did.

Music started and the fires were lit, drinks passed out as the feast was laid on the tables.

He smiled and watched Dagur fight playfully with the other men, no blood spilled each time he won and returned to Hiccup triumphant. He was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek each time, the prickly stubble beginning to grow brushing Hiccup's lips. They danced and feasted, howling in the moonlight when the clouds finally cleared. Dagur was a surprisingly good dancer, the brunette giggling when he was lifted into the air and spun around.

Finally at midnight, the celebrations as alive as ever, Dagur lifted him up into his arms and carried him back to their home. Everyone cheered while Hiccup hid his face in the others chest, biting his lip to hide his smile. The Berserker kicked the door open before them, taking the other straight to the bedroom.

He was gently laid out on the furs, avoiding the others intense gaze as he looked him over like a delicious meal. Dagur leaned down over him and finally pressed their lips together, Hiccup sighing happily and wrapping his arms around the other’s strong neck as he did. It was different to the kisses he'd shared with Astrid. It wasn't rushed or shy, thrown at him randomly to cushion a blow he'd just received. It was gentle and expected, full of hunger as they moved together slowly with no plans of separating.

The white wolf fur wrapped around his shoulders was taken away and put aside, leaving his shoulders bare as the robes didn't cover them. Dagur's lips jumped from his to his shoulder, kissing and sucking before making a love-bite. Hiccup squeaked as he did, still heady from the kiss and clean scent of the other. It was like the woods.

The Berserker's mouth went to his collar, Hiccups head thrown back to allow his husband better access to the area, which quickly became dotted with bite-marks and red-purple bruises. He whimpered pitifully, coaxing a groan from the other. Dagur pulled back from his skin and looked down at his life-mate, both's eyes half shut as they breathed one another.

"I-I l-" Dagur swallowed and struggled to speak, seeming to give up. "I harbor strong non-hatred feelings towards you." Hiccup's eyes widened before he laughed, smiling up at the other.

"Back at you, your Derangedness." Dagur looked relived at his response to the redheads disability to say something so exposing, leaning back down to capture the other’s lips again.

Hiccup's heart thumped as hands slipped into the opening of the lower half of his robes to his thighs. Dagur's big, roughly calloused hands ran down his legs, coming to caress the beginning of his metal peg-leg. His hands set to work removing it, unwrapping the veil before unstrapping the tight buckle below his knee. Slowly and gently he pulled the object away as Hiccup let out a big sigh. Having a peg-leg was far from comfortable, it certainly gave him more respect for Gobber. It left his stub sore and bruised, no real relief unless he laid down. Removing it was often not an option, lest there be an emergency suddenly, or one of the twins stole it for a prank. Now he was here though things were different, and he might just take it off more often. Plus, the way Dagur was rubbing it felt sooo good.

"You never did tell me how this happened. All I heard was tales from traders about a huge dragon beast biting it off, and how you made it explode."

"Actually-Ah~ It exploded and my foot got burnt off."

"Explains the burns." Dagur commented, gently rubbing up the burn scars on his legs.

"Mmmmm~"

"Feel good?"

"You have no idea." Dagur chuckled as the other moaned, undoing the ties of his husband’s armour without him noticing. The scar under his chin was kissed and the other sat up between his legs, pushing the robe off and exposing his naked legs and lower body. Hiccup mewled and attempted to cover his privates with his legs as Dagur's chest and shoulder protection fell away. The man chuckled and gently forced his legs apart as the other tried his hardest to keep them shut.

He squirmed and made sounds of discontent as he was exposed, Dagur ducking down between his legs. His eyes clenched shut as a kiss was placed to his thigh, ignoring his erection, and down to his stub. Dagur lifted his incomplete leg up, kissing up the underside of his knee and licking the scars around whilst Hiccup moaned and gripped the sheets. The teen shivered as the other sucked on the end, right near where the bone ended, the sensation maddening.

Whilst the other was busy lavishing his disability with attention Hiccup undid the knot of his middle wrap with shaky fingers. He managed to undo and loosen it around him enough to pull it away, slowly opening the clothing to reveal his naked body. When Dagur opened his eyes again he was greeted with the delicious sight of Hiccup's flat, bare teenage body, covered in cute tiny freckles, his peach nipples soft and tempting.

The alpha male growled lustfully as Hiccup's cheeks dusted pink, his dainty fingers tugging what was left of the other's armour off. Dagur quickly obliged, removing the protective metal before his undershirt, still sitting between the brunette's open legs.

Hiccup watched with bated breath and bitten lip as the other stripped, finally coming to the pants. Dagur looked at the other with a smirk at his excited expression, the teen moaning as squirming in a way he hoped was seductive to hurry him up. It worked and the other stood, sliding them down his legs and standing proudly in his hardened glory with a grin. Hiccup bit his lip, turning red but unable to look away. His legs bent up as if by protective reflex to cover himself.

This was going to hurt. His hole quivered in response.

Dagur was quickly back looming over him, sending the other into moans as he continued to mark his torso. His mouth found the other's nipple and began to suck, Hiccup writhing and mewling with his fingers dug tight in the others hair. Dagur found it amusing, biting and tugging with his teeth as the other cried out sinfully.

He growled predatorily and rubbed his hardness against the other's thigh, his wife quivering beneath him. He licked the now hardened nub after releasing it from his teeth and kissed down to Hiccup's navel, sucking teasingly.

The brunette tugged his arms out from his wedding robes and held the back of Dagur's neck, moaning appreciatively as he was marked all over. The skin exposed Dagur happily moved on to his arms, biting and sucking hungrily. Hiccup gasped and sighed, eyes fluttering shut as he was lost in the most divine sensations he'd ever felt. Not even Valhalla could possibly be better than this.

Dagur's hardness pressed against the base of his, the rod pressed into his open cheeks. The teen's eyes re-opening as he panted, gently pushing Dagur away.

"W-wait." The other made no move to stop, sucking a soft spot on his neck below his jaw as Hiccup sat them both up. The teen turned away, Dagur's mouth immediately latching onto his spine like a leach, and reached for a small oil flask that had been left by the bed. One of the women, the village healer, had given it to him earlier. It would help make the penetration less painful apparently, and she had instructed him just how to use it.

Hiccup took a deep breath and turned back to Dagur, the other forced to pull away and look down at the other, eyes swimming with ravenous lust. Hiccup blushed and crawled into the others lap unexpectedly, legs wide open as he sat bare besides his jewellery. He opened the flask and poured oil onto the fingers of his right hand, wrapped his other arm around Dagur's neck. Raising his ass he sighed shakily as he found his hole with his fingers, slowly pushing inside. The teen swallowed as Dagur watched intently, his index wriggling inside as he gasped and adjusted. His mate growled lowly, hands coming to the other’s cheeks and holding his ass wide open.

Hiccup panted and added another finger. He... Liked it. He liked the feeling of something wet moving around inside him, penetrating his tight hole. All this time he could have done this to himself wasted, and all the things he could do now. He shivered in anticipation, adding another digit. This one stung a little, but not enough to stop.

"M-more oil." Dagur obeyed, taking the flask that was clenched in his hand. Hiccup removed his fingers and poured more on, before hastily shoving them back inside.

The redhead kissed him over till he was breathless, panting as he impaled himself. The teen mewled, dirty thoughts swarming his lusty mind as he almost forced in the forth. One thing was for sure, all that dragon riding would come in handy once Dagur's cock was inside him. Maybe they could even do dirty things up in the sky? Hiccup moaned at the thought. They could do it anywhere, now that was freedom. He began to hump against Dagur's toned abs, panting with his tongue poking out slightly as he rode his fingers. The other growled and ripped them away, causing Hiccup to mewl in contest, but he was already positioning himself to ram into the other.

The brunette squirmed and tried to make out words, quickly dousing his hand in oil and wrapping his hand around the other's cock. Dagur groaned and growled as he slicked his member, before Hiccup wrapped both arms tightly around his neck and nodded.

A feral grin broke over the redhead’s face before he slammed the other down on his cock, still holding his cheeks wide. Hiccup screamed, tears in his eyes as the other shoved in. Warm water streamed down his face and he continued to cry out as the other tore in, groaning pleasurably. His girth ripped through him, fucking deep inside the teen where no one had ever touched as he relished the other's broken screams.

Each impact made the brunette lose his breath like he was winded, Hiccup falling back into the plush furs. He clung to the other tightly, nails digging into his back. The sensation seemed to spur Dagur on, holding Hiccup down by his hips and thrusting into him like an animal.

Finally the pain began to dim, Hiccup blinking tears from his eyes as he struggled to breath enough he wouldn't pass out. It was hard to tell at first, but Dagur's cock was just grazing something that sort of tickled but didn't. It made his body long to be taken harder and deeper, to be slammed into right on that spot.

"Da-D-Dagur-ha-ahh-h-haar-hard-ha-harder~" The other was all too happy to comply, forgoing Hiccup's hips for his thighs as he held them as far apart as he could and slammed into him rapidly. Hiccup moaned and yelled out, arching back and trying to reach that spot. It was hit and miss, but every hit made him scream in ecstasy till he was hoarse. He called the others name and raked his nails down his chest as he heaved for air, cock slowly dripping and begging for friction.

Dagur groaned as his walls spasmed with each hit, Hiccups red glistening cock bouncing in his line of vision. His own monster throbbed inside the others tight burning entrance, sliding in and out with the added slick of his leaking. Losing himself the man threw his head back and howled, spilling deep inside the teen as Hiccup cried out his name. The boy came spasmodically into the air as it became wet and warm inside him, his legs shaking and body convulsed.

Laying panting the other Vikings’ cheers and howls became apparent from outside. Dagur chuckled and looked down at him, sweat lining their brows.

"They'll be calling you Scream after this you know." He said with a grin. Hiccup let out a long breath, still panting as he smiled back. They could call him Dagur's cum-hole for all he cared. That was worth it.

The other grinned at him and rolled his hips against his ass, wet half-limp cock moving around in the other. Hiccup's eyes fluttered shut as he groaned, managing to open his legs wide again. Dagur's seed was thick and sticky within his walls, sliding down his crack torturously.

Caution to the wind and sex-obsessed he pushed the other away suddenly, the Berserker chief looking confused as he smiled mischievously. It looked off on his innocent, sarcasm-trained face.

"We're not done." Dagur said as they both sat up.

"I know." Hiccup replied, turning around to face the wall, getting on all fours. He rose his ass in front of the other shamelessly and spread his legs. Dagur groaned a growl immediately, hands straight to gripping his thighs as he began marking his lower back to his shoulder blades. Hiccup caught his breath finally from his first orgasm and wriggled his ass against the other’s cock. His husband rumbled an approving sound, the teen sending him a grin.

"Pound into me." Dagur groaned, pulling his lips away from the other’s spine and aligning himself. This time he sunk in slowly, driving Hiccup mad. "Da-a-guuuur!" He moaned and groaned, listening as the other chuckled. He looked over his shoulder in the most pathetic and desperate manner he could muster, big green eyes trained on Dagur. "Please?" The other practically roared as he gripped Hiccup's thighs and slammed into him.

Hiccup gasped, spine bending with each violent impaling. His mouth was wide, drool falling from the corners as his shaking legs and arms stood wide, cock bouncing and dripping with each impact. Dagur's hugeness was hitting him right on at this angle, Hiccup's back arching in as he swung back on his propped limbs to meet the other’s thrusts. It was too good and yet he couldn't get enough. He might need to prop himself up against the wall, or be tied up with his legs open. Oh gods the thought almost made him cum right then.

Dagur's length jabbed his spot as he was taken like a dog, the other growling and clawing as he panted and howled for more. They had all night, the other could fill him till he looked pregnant from swelling he didn't mind, body shaking as the other forced his torso flat onto the floor, tugging his hair back roughly with the other hand.

"Oh-ah-gods!!-M-more-! Ha-Dagur-oh~"

 

"That's it! I won’t wait any longer!" Stoic announced, his rising shadow flickering from the flames of the Great Hall as he suddenly stood.

"No, you need to sleep Stoic." Gobber pointed out tiredly from his seat, rubbing his now rapidly aging eyes as he caressed a stein in his hooked hand. He, Stoic, Spitelout, and the entire of the Dragon Academy (minus Hiccup) were all sprawled around the hall. They had been struggling to stop their chief from barging his way into Berserk since Astrid's arrival the afternoon the day before. By now it was probably Laugardagur morning. Snotlout and the twins had already fallen asleep, snoring loudly. Fishlegs had claimed to be too worried for Hiccup to sleep, and Astrid hadn't spoken much since her return.

"If I leave now I'll make it by first light." The chief said, walking off towards the hall entrance.

"No Stoic! You'll violate the agreement!" Spitelout argued, the chief ignoring his words.

"I'm coming with you." Astrid said, quickly following. Fishlegs attempted to lumber after them, yawning and tripping with a great thump, waking Snotlout and the twins with a start.

"W-Waai whaa-?" The awakened Snotlout said eloquently, chuckling as he saw Fishlegs on the floor. The blond sighed, too tired to be embarrassed, as the twins yawned.

"We're going to get Hiccup." Fishlegs said getting up. The other teen was up in an instant, following after Astrid and the chief. Ruffnut stood and followed too.

"Wait for me!" Fishlegs yelled, jogging after them.

"Aye, might as well go too then." Gobber said, taking one last swig of mead before lumbering after them all.

Spitelout shook his head with a small smile, Tuffnut looking around confused.

"Wait, are we going somewhere?" Ruff appeared suddenly by her brother and yanked him towards the disappearing group.

 

§

 

"DAGUR!" The bedroom door of the Berserker chief's hut swung open, a fury fuelled Stoic thundering in the doorway. What he saw made him freeze.

Hiccup jolted and looked around confused with half open eyes, still too asleep to be coherent. Dagur groaned inertly by his side, rolling over and removing his arm from around the brunette's waist.

The teen’s eyes widened as he sat. The entire of the Academy and Gobber were looking over Stoic's shoulder with slack jaws. The furs around the teen had slipped off his upper body, exposing a nebula of purple and blue, spread everywhere like a disease, bites and scratches scattered all over his torso.

Realizing their direction of stares Hiccup grabbed a pelt and covered himself with a sheepish smile.

"Hey dad." The teen said as casually as possible in his broken hoarse voice, throat sore from screaming and being stretched around a certain Berserkers width.

Toothless weaselled his head in, forcing everyone out the way so he could come sit by Hiccup, a happy dragon smile on his scaly face. He licked the other before making a confused face, rolling his tongue around in his mouth unpleasantly.

"Hello to you too bud." Hiccup cringed, trying to wipe off the gross dragon spit. From behind him he heard a laugh, turning to see Dagur with his eyes open and a small smile as he lay behind him.

"Morning." He said sleepily, bringing Hiccup’s hand to his lips and giving it a chaste kiss.

"Morning." The brunette blushed, looking at the floor embarrassed.

"HICCUP!" Stoic finally awoke from his stupor, face purple as the boy’s hickeys. Hiccup swallowed as his husband chuckled. Yep, definitely an adventure.

Tuffnut turned to Ruff with a victorious grin.

"Ha! You owe me half a stuffed yak!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What the daughter of Loki" = 'What the Hel'= 'What the hell', points if you got that :D  
> Remember to Kudos!


End file.
